


Life Couldn't Get Much Sweeter

by graziied



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alfred works as a mechanic assistant, Begging, Dirty Talk, Kinky Shit, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Riding, USUK - Freeform, Vouyerism, arthur being a tease but begging for cock, dirty dirty dirty, kind of like love at first sight but it gets really horny, obsession kinda ???, one mention of daddy kink, private dancer!Arthur, timeskip to 2 years so Alfred is 19, underage drinking but he barely had 3 drinks lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28609470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graziied/pseuds/graziied
Summary: Alfred knew he shouldn't be so worked up about something so far off. All he knew was his name was Arthur but the effect that he had on Alfred was just so strong that Alfred had to do something about it. Days turned into weeks and weeks into months. Summers have passed but the image of Arthur was still in Alfred's mind.
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	1. I've Been Saving All My Summers

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for any spelling mistakes I haven't written in a while. All the same, I hope you guys like it.

Alfred palmed the wall of his pitch black condominium unit. He felt the peeling paint rub against the palm of his hand, as he blindly and desperately tried to find the light switch in the room. Once he finally did he breathed a sigh of relief and took in the same old image of what his place looked like. Run down and even if he wished it wasn’t the case, thin-walled. He sighed, but this time out of disappointment, and dragged his feet to his room. There he repeated the process of finding the light switch and once done took in the scenery. On one side of the room was his desk, mountains of paperwork and a tower of books that he had read through and highlighted the pages of just a few days before. On the other side was his bed, unmade with dirty and sports magazines peeking out from under it. Alfred liked to say that the former were just given to him by a friend and he felt too guilty to throw the dirty magazines away and too shy to give it to anyone else so he kept it. In reality, he would peek from them from time to time. 

He let his bag fall down his shoulder and hit the ground, kicking it aside so he could get to his closet. The first thing he took off was his work cap and then his polo shirt which had the logo of the motorworks place he worked in. Alfred had an interest in cars, sure, but he was more interested in the mechanisms that make them hence why the job peaked his interest. He was often stained with grease but luckily for tonight he was just sweaty. From the pockets of his pants he pulled out what tip money he got from his job and placed them in an improvised piggy bank that he made out of a small cardboard box. There were five of them in varying sizes but none of them were labelled, with Alfred being too shy to ever admit what their purpose was. Just looking at them made Alfred’s head spin and his cheeks burn red hot. He quickly grabbed a clean shirt and closed the closet, fumbling in his step to get to his bed while he tried to remove his pants at the same time. Once they had fallen to his ankles he kicked his pants aside and laid down on his bed with only a shirt and his boxers. Blue eyes, almost like the color of the sea, looked up the old ceiling fan in his room and Alfred unconsciously lifted his hand up as if he was reaching for something. 

“Why the fuck am I doing this? I’m so goddamn stupid for doing this!” Alfred tugged at his hair with his other hand and slightly thrashed on his bed.

It all began back when he turned seventeen. Just a few days after his birthday an upperclassman from his high school had offered to take him somewhere, told him that it was his special surprise gift for him. Alfred was quite popular in school, especially with girls and upperclassmen. He didn’t want to disappoint his senior so he agreed and in less than an hour he was led to a club with music blaring loud enough that his ears could fall off and neon lights flickering on the dance floor. There were a lot of people dancing, getting drunk out of their asses, and at the corner of his eye he saw someone being led in a room. Alfred, even back then, had an inkling on what he had gotten himself into but he was reluctant to back away from the offer, even if he knew it would do him more bad than good. He was technically a minor, but when else would he ever have the opportunity to be slipped into a club and get drinks paid for? Alfred remembered gulping down coke and rum but the bartender easily understood that he was younger and added more cola than alcohol. Not used to the effects of alcohol just yet Alfred quickly realized that he should hold off the drinks if he wanted to go back home. 

His decision served him well, because if he did continue to drink he wouldn’t have had the senses to admire one of the dancers. Blond hair, green eyes, weird ass thick eyebrows (but Alfred thought they were endearing), a petite figure, and the skimpiest outfit he had ever seen. He remembered how silly he looked with his mouth wide open and his hand only loosely holding onto his third glass of rum and coke. The bartender said the dancer’s name was Arthur. Instantly, he wanted to talk to him and he wasn’t sure if he imagined it or not but he saw the other man look at him before he escorted someone in another room. Alfred knew what happened next between them. From that day on he had devised a plan to get the man for himself. It had been two years since. 

It was silly to be so obsessed with someone that he had only had a glimpse of, but as he looked at his closet and the piggy banks that he had placed his tip money in, he realized that he couldn’t stop now. Time and time again he had to pull money out of them because of reasons, like his car breaking down or his sink needing repairs, or there was a new game or comic he really wanted. Alfred groaned in frustration and he now had both hands tugging at his hair. “Why can’t I forget? In all of my summers I even fucking collected pennies just to earn...for him.” Alfred knew well that he was talking to himself but his monologue was cut short as he heard his drunk neighbor and a high pitched laugh. “Damn, it’s George again bringing people in even on the weekdays.” For many months Alfred had to endure hearing his neighbor fuck the living hell out of the people that he had brought in. It was in those times that Alfred cursed the thin walls of the unit. With how George was already blaring music he was sure that his assumptions of his neighbor bringing in someone to fuck wasn’t far from the truth. Once he heard what he could only assume was a belt snapping he knew he was right. 

The thing was Alfred couldn’t sleep. He was too busy thinking about how he would approach the man he was so obsessed with tomorrow to even bother getting some shut eye. Moans and cries of “harder”, “fuck”, and “please daddy” was heard even with the Arctic Monkeys playing. He didn’t want to admit it but the moans really did get to his hazy head. He looked at the tent that had formed in his boxers and with the image of the blond dancer in his head he could feel his body getting hot. Alfred bit his lip and for a moment he thought of restricting himself. What would Arthur think of him if he couldn’t even hold himself back? Would he think he was not good in bed? That he cums too fast? 

At the end of it Alfred had thrown rationality to the wind. The sound of skin hitting against skin coming from his neighbor’s was getting louder and it was making his head throb harder. He thought of Arthur’s own hips and how he wanted to hold them in his hands, to squeeze them as he watched him gyrate on his lap. How he would moan while those green eyes looked up at Alfred’s blue ones. How Arthur would mouth dirty wishes to him. How the dancer would long to have Alfred’s hands on him and fuck him until he was limp. Alfred quickly removed his boxers and ran a shaky finger along the base of his already erect cock. All the blood had seemed to flow right down there as he thought about the man of his wet dreams. He slowly wrapped a hand around the base, grip still loose as he tested the waters and stroked himself slowly. 

Alfred found himself closing his eyes, eyebrows creasing as he desperately tried to recall the details of what the dancer looked like. In his head he had him on his lap and they were exchanging heated glances. Arthur’s arms were wrapped around Alfred’s neck, the dip of his hips visible and his mouth slightly agape as pleasure ran through his body when he rubbed his clothed cock on Alfred’s thigh. The Arthur in his head continued to rut on him while in reality Alfred quickened the pace in which he stroked himself, as the volume of the noise from his neighbor’s continued to escalate. His thoughts continued to flow and in them Arthur had taken off his clothes and had taken off Alfred’s pants in his desperate attempt to get what he wanted. Arthur kissed the tip of Alfred’s cock, which made the real Alfred run his thumb along the slit of his already leaking tip. He watched as Arthur’s fingers slipped in his own ass, stretching himself for Alfred. That was what he was--for Alfred and only Alfred. Soon he was looking up at Alfred again, lifting himself and sinking himself down on Alfred’s cock. “F-Fuck, “ Alfred breathed out, as the Arthur in his head engulfed him whole and raw. Oh, and the way he bounced on him and moved his hips made his strokes harder, grip tighter, and he could hear himself moan Arthur’s name under his breath. 

He saw the image of Arthur’s arched back and tilted head with his hazy eyes as the smaller man fucked himself to his heart’s content on Alfred’s eager cock, the girth of which stretching Arthur and rubbing the spots in him that made his eyes roll back and his mouth open to let out moans of pleasure and Alfred’s name. A strain of curses left Alfred’s mouth as he continued to imagine the scene and savored the way he thought Arthur would feel like with his cock in him. One of his hands grabbed onto the sheets but in his head he was grabbing Arthur’s perky asscheek, giving it a squeeze and massaging it to tease the hell out of Arthur. Alfred smirked but it was soon replaced with his mouth opening to moan Arthur’s name, as Arthur began to move and take Alfred’s hand to stroke his leaking cock. Alfred obliged and began to stroke and stroke and stroke. The rough pad of his hand did wonders to his own desperate cock and he felt a shiver run down his spine. The familiar heat was beginning to form itself in his abdomen. The volume of the music, the heat of his body, Arthur’s moans of pleasure, and his own hand stroking his hard cock. It was enough to make a man absolutely mad. 

Alfred heard his name being said by the Arthur in his head and he saw the string of white that stained Arthur’s stomach and chest. The sight was heavenly, the perfect wet dream, and was also the perfect image to push Alfred off the edge. Before he spilled all over his sheets and in his imaginary Arthur’s ass, he had the last minute thought of taking his shirt off. With just a few more strokes he felt electricity run through his body, hips jolting and tears running down his eyes. That was one of the biggest orgasms he’s had. His shirt was painted white and got even filthier when he wiped his hand on it. He crumpled it and threw it in his laundry basket. He got tissues to wipe his hands dry and threw those away. At the end, the music from his neighbor’s seemed to cease and there was no more moaning and begging either. There was a dark blush on his cheeks and he didn’t even have the time to realize that he was completely naked. He buried his face in his pillow, covered himself with a blanket, and waited until his body had taken into account the energy he had used to jerk off to the thought of someone he barely knew. Alfred soon fell asleep.


	2. For You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They finally fuck

Alfred knew he shouldn't be so worked up about something so far off. All he knew was his name was Arthur but the effect that he had on Alfred was just so strong that Alfred had to do something about it. Days turned into weeks and weeks into months. Summers have passed but the image of Arthur was still in Alfred's mind. But things were different now and it seemed that his dreams were not far off. Alfred could feel his heart beat so loud that he felt like his ears might fall off or maybe that was just the music coming from outside the private room he was taken in. He wasn’t too sure, especially with the man of his summer dreams pressed on his body. 

His whole face burned, breath shaky as Arthur moved to adjust himself on his lap on the couch they shared. Arthur’s arms were wrapped around his shoulders, face buried in the crook of his neck. Alfred could feel the other man’s warm breath on his skin which got him shivering, and Arthur chuckling in his place. Arthur curled his fingers around Alfred’s hair, tugging at it softly as if enticing Alfred to do something. Alfred, who hardly kissed a girl since it mattered, didn’t know what to do to please Arthur. One shaky and overly excited hand pressed itself on the small of Arthur’s back, fingers running down the black lace that barely covered Arthur’s body. Arthur replied with a hum of approval, as he ran his lips from Alfred’s jaw down to his neck.

“Excited, aren’t we boy?” Arthur couldn’t help but tease him just a little. Alfred didn’t dare look at him. He already knew that whatever teasing expression was on Arthur’s face would drive him crazy. Just as he was about to say something, a meek response to the rhetorical question, he felt Arthur pull himself back and press his hands on Alfred’s chest. Alfred swallowed and then looked up at him. Arthur shot him a sweet smile and began to move his hips, the curve of it stretching the fabric of the complicated yet enticing black, lacy lingerie he was wearing. Arthur guided Alfred’s hands to his hips and as if on instinct Alfred’s grip tightened which elicited a groan from Arthur. It seemed that Arthur had underestimated the strength of his partner for the night. With that strength of his, Arthur thought, it was going to be a fun night. 

There was no doubt on why Arthur was said to be the best private dancer in the whole district. The way he moved his hips and ran his hands over his own body gave Alfred the best show and guaranteed him that he won’t be watching anyone else. Arthur applied pressure on Alfred’s shoulders and lifted himself up so he could dip back down and snap his hips, over and over and over again until he could feel the tent in Alfred’s pants rub on his own. “What’s your name?, “ Arthur asked, as he pressed his lips clumsily on the side of Alfred’s neck. There was an embarrassing whimper that came out of Alfred’s mouth which made him blush more and made the gyrating Arthur chuckle but he asked him again, “What’s your name?”

This time Alfred actually answered. ‘It’s Alfred,” he said, as he turned his head aside only for Arthur to grab him by the chin and kiss along it. With Alfred’s hands not moving from Arthur’s hips, Arthur felt as if he needed to take a bit more charge. He slowly eased Alfred’s hands on his arse and shot Alfred a smirk when he felt Alfred squeeze him. “That’s good, Alfred. I can’t wait to say your name over and over again later, “ Arthur said, as his own hand slid down Alfred’s chest down to his growing erection. He ran a finger along it, licking his lips in anticipation. He shot Alfred a quick glance and began to unzip his pants and pulled them down, watching the erect cock spring out of Alfred’s boxers and onto Arthur’s palm. His green eyes widened slightly at the size and he couldn’t help but stroke the base, eager to have Alfred already. 

Alfred was panting with each stroke of Arthur’s hand around his cock. He felt the grip grow tighter and felt Arthur twist his wrist and stroke faster. With his inexperience he would have come right there, but he didn’t spend all summer just so he could cum in the palm of Arthur’s hand. His hair clung to his sweaty face, eyes hazy with lust and visible too even in the dimly lit room they were in. Preoccupied with his thoughts of getting back at Arthur for having him completely under his control, he didn’t notice that Arthur had made his way down and had settled on the space between Alfed’s legs, spreading his knees apart and kissing along his thighs. 

“Why don’t you cum once?, “ Arthur said, as he traced Alfred’s leaking tip with his thumb. He gathered the white slick and let his tongue lick it clean. Alfred could only watch, holding onto the couch and looking down at Arthur as if he was begging for something. Arthur caught up to it, no, he knew what his partner wanted. A sinful tongue rolled along the head of Alfred’s incredibly hard cock, lapping at it and kissing it, with Arthur mumbling praises on how big it was. It made Alfred smile, knowing that his size pleased his partner. When he felt heat envelop the rest of his cock Alfred threw his head back and resisted every urge to buck up, afraid that he might hurt Arthur. One hand held himself steady while the other was gripping on Arthur’s hair. Arthur moaned at the sensation and it sent shivers down Alfred’s spine. Slowly, he got the whole length in his mouth, making sure to moan once he got there. “A-Ah god!, “ Alfred exclaimed, as he watched Arthur move his head up and down. Arthur pressed his tongue against the base of Alfred’s cock and drew a long and wet line up, flicking it on the tip and sliding it against the slit. It got Alfred whimpering, cock twitching onto Arthur’s lips. He took the cock back in his mouth, massaging Alfred’s balls with his hand and enjoying the moans and groans that the younger man was giving him. Arthur himself was getting a little excited as he rutted on the leather couch to give himself the sweet friction his own cock desired. 

Arthur knew how to work his mouth well, tongue flat and throat all too used to being hit. It was a slightly different story with how Alfred’s tip was hitting him. It made Arthur moan and gag at the same time, but he breathed through his nose and continued to bob his head until he felt Alfred dig his nails into his scalp. The taste of Alfred’s skin on his tongue was delectable. Arthur felt his eyes close, letting Alfred’s grip on his hair get tighter as he moved his head. The wet sound of Arthur sucking Alfred off echoed in their shared room and it was the only thing that pounded in his ears, not even the blaring music from outside could distract him from his work. It didn’t take long for Arthur to feel Alfred’s cock twitch in his mouth. He let him pour his load with some of it dripping from the corners of Arthur’s mouth. He looked up through hazy eyes and saw that Alfred’s mouth hung open in a silent scream and his chest heaving. 

He pulled back from Alfred and swished the sticky mess that he had done in mouth with his tongue, swallowing it all. Alfred saw this from the corner of his eye and it made his already flushed cheeks even brighter. The sound of Arthur saying “my turn” caught Alfred’s attention. Arthur grabbed the small bottle of lube from the table and popped the lid open. He didn’t need it, really, but he wanted to put on a little show for Alfred. He squirted some on his fingers and waited for it to get warm before turning back to Alfred and using one hand to spread his asscheek aside. His hole was put on for display, twitching with anticipation and he wasted no time in sticking one finger in and wiggling his plush ass. He slipped another one in and placed all his weight on his knees as he bounced on them, riding them as if he was already riding dick. “Woah, “ Alfred said lamely, as his eyes couldn’t help but stay and watch as Arthur fucked himself with his fingers. 

“Touch me, you bloody moron, “ Arthur said through light pants. The other blond pretended not to hear the last bit of the sentence and he leaned in to kiss on Arthur’s neck which got the other man pushing back to feel more of his lips on his skin. One hand reached around to hold onto Arthur’s inner thigh while the other was busy massaging an asscheek. Arthur was beginning to get erratic, moaning into Alfred’s neck and whispering for him to fuck him already. Alfred didn’t know if he could comply with that just yet but feeling bold, he gently slipped a finger of his own into Arthur’s ass and moved it the way Arthur was moving his own fingers. Arthur yelped in response, moving closer and closer to Alfred. It went on like that for a while until Arthur had gotten impatient and slipped his fingers out. Cool air struck him and goosebumps were all over his body. He looked back at Alfred and gave him a longing look.

“Fuck me, “ he said, as he grabbed the lube bottle and squirted some onto his palm. Arthur got back in between Alfred’s legs and he was once again sucking on his tip, while his hand applied lube on the rest of his cock. Once his work was done, Arthur pressed a chaste kiss on Alfred’s chest and turned his back again. He lifted his hips, hands stretching his cheeks and giving Alfred a good view of how his asshole took in the tip of his cock. The moment it was in Arthur snapped his hips which made Alfred moan out a soft “fuck” and his cursing and moaning got louder as Arthur sunk himself lower until all of Alfred was in him. He had done this so many times before but it was only with Alfred that he had been so impatient. He wanted to slam down on him but he waited oh, did he wait until Alfred was basically digging his nails into his hips. It elicited a soft moan from Arthur and he gave in and began to move, riding one of the best cocks he’s ever had. His arms wrapped around Alfred’s neck and Alfred rubbed circles on Arthur’s hip, tracing his hip bone from time to time. 

The both of them looked like an erotic painting with their mouth open, moaning each other’s names. The way Arthur held on and gripped on Alfred’s hair while he moved his hips and the way Alfred was kissing the side of Arthur’s neck and whispering sweet nothings against his skin. “Fuck m-me!, “ Arthur said once more, as he moved to lay down on his knees and slapped his own ass. This time there was no reluctance in Alfred as he pinned Arthur’s wrists over his head and slammed his cock into him from behind. It wasn’t a very steady rhythm but he soon found one and snapped his hips roughly enough for Arthur to even fall over. His grip was firm, strong, even enough to bruise silky skin.

Then Alfred leaned in and took Arthur’s earlobe in between his teeth, biting and moaning right next to it. “I’ve always wanted to do this to you. I’ve always wanted to have my cock right in your whore ass.” Alfred believed that his sentiments should have been spoken more tenderly but with Arthur moaning and whimpering and begging for his cock beneath him Alfred couldn’t resist but to talk to him a certain way. “You’re sucking in my cock so good, baby, you really are.” Alfred’s head fell on Arthur’s shoulder and his teeth sunk in marking it. Usually Arthur would have complained about being marked. He didn’t like being marked by customers who didn’t pay high enough, but he couldn’t find the energy and the focus to do that while Alfred continued to ram into him. 

“Then fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, “ Arthur begged, as he tried to match the speed in which Alfred pounded him. The girth of his cock was stretching him so good, rubbing all the spots that drove him mad. That was about the last of Alfred’s willpower. He flipped the man over and stretched his legs apart, positioning him so Arthur could watch how easily Alfred thrusted into him. It was such an erotic sight and with his hands finally free he used one to rid Alfred of his shirt and ran his hand down his chest. His other hand stroked Alfred’s shaft before he thrusted it back in his ass. Beads of white had begun to drip from Arthur’s painfully hard cock but Alfred refused to pay it any attention both because he loved the pleading expression of Arthur’s face and he was too busy trying not to cum. One particular snap of Alfred’s hip got Arthur’s eyes rolling back and his whole body arched up so Alfred could keep hitting that one spot in him that got him seeing white. 

“Oh fuck, baby, you’re so good and tight, “ Alfred said. “Do you know how long I wanted to do this? How many summers have I spent wanting to touch you like this? You’re so damn beautiful.” Arthur looked up at him, pressed one hand on the back of his head and pushed him closer to finally connect their lips together. Arthur rarely initiated something like kissing, but there he was sharing tongues with the man that seemed to have waited summers to have him. What a commitment, Arthur thought, as he felt himself get lost into the heated kiss. Entranced by it Arthur didn’t realize that Alfred had grabbed his cock and began pumping. The spikes of pleasure hit him hard and he was shivering with each thrust to his ass and each stroke to his painfully hard erection. It didn’t take long before the delicious dip of Arthur’s hip had shown itself once more as he arched up and had cum paint his chest. Alfred felt Arthur tighten and after just a few more thrusts he came in Arthur with the snap of his hips. It shook Arthur and spurts of semen had poured onto his own stomach. 

As greedy as he was, Arthur continued to push back into Alfred, seeking to get the most of it. Alfred let him and moved his hips with him albeit a little slower. Arthur’s hands cupped Alfred’s face and they shared a soft, almost loving kiss in their afterglow. It was like a dream to Alfred. It was better than all he had expected. His train of thought was interrupted by Arthur moaning once more as he pulled back and watched the cum leak from his hole. He caught some of it with his finger and licked it off with a chuckle. Needless to say Alfred was entranced. It was not a very good time to be smitten but he’d be damned if he wasn’t. 

“I had a good time, “ Alfred admitted. 

Arthur couldn’t help but look at him fondly, nodding his head. “I did too. You’re cute, Alfred.” 

Alfred could feel his cheeks burn up but before he got caught up in his own world again he looked around in search of his pants and dug something out of his pocket. “I have something for you, “ he said, as he stretched out his hand. It was a coupon for a free Johnny Rockets meal. Arthur wanted to chuckle but it seemed that it didn’t fit the situation. There he was, the man who had just fucked the living hell out of him, still naked, and practically giving him a coupon for a free fast food meal. There was a charm to it that he didn’t want to let go of. Arthur took the coupon from him and thanked him quietly. 

Arthur got up and for a moment Alfred felt like he had done something wrong until he found Arthur scribbling something down on a piece of paper. He handed it over to Alfred and sat right next to him again. Alfred unfolded the paper and blushed for the nth time that night. Written on an old piece of paper from a cigar packet was what he could only assume was Arthur’s number. Before he could even confirm Arthur beat him to it. “Ring me when you’re free, alright?, “ Arthur said, as he leaned in again to press their lips together. “Yeah, sure, “ he quickly said, but was quickly cut off by the kiss. 

It seemed that all those summers that he had spent for Arthur were fruitful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you liked it <333 The fic was inspired by Marina and the Diamond's song Froot. If you could leave a comment and/or kudos that'll be great. Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't have any in-depth knowledge on how the sex industry actually works so I tried to keep it as vague as possible. I can assure you though that in this au Arthur isn't hurt or being forced into his job. A kudos and/or a comment would be super appreaciated. Have a nice day ! <333


End file.
